


Meanwhile

by Rotschild



Series: Monsters and Heroes [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotschild/pseuds/Rotschild
Summary: Bastion is kept strictly on basegrounds and Hana doesn't like that at all.





	Meanwhile

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an eye for canon overwatch lore, so if you expect that I stay kind of true to it, it would mostly be daft luck. I know the story outlines, but nearly nothing about the details. 
> 
> So this series is it's own little universe with it's own history and backstories and I mostly write it as it goes. 
> 
> And... I felt pretty weird calling Bastion "he" because obvious omnic reasons and Bastion hasn't even voicework or even a Name that determines if they Fall in any human relatable binary, so... I stayed with the neutral variant and hope it doesn't sound even weirder @@

Hana didn't want to start a fight with the damn adults around her, but sometimes they were so mean it made her heart hurt. Not to her, they knew pretty damn well she could handle herself. But they all seemed to have a pretty fucked up perception about their team-mates that weren't human.  
While her personal Mech unit wasn't what one would call sentient, Hana liked to treat them as such, simply because they saved her live on a regular basis. A bit like a computer nerd that got in a very special relationship with their equipment. 

But this row was not about mindless equipment at all, but about an indeed sentient little omnic. 

"They shouldn't be cooped up on base all the time!", she argued in a pretty bad mood against the Soldier, but that grumpy old guy wasn't even just grumpy. He was furious. "You can't take that thing outside like a pet, you lunatic!", he snapped back instantly and made clear that he lost all his patience for this Kind of conversation. 

But Hana didn't like to be shouted at, or for someone to order her around when it wasn't about an actual gunfight. And she especially didn't like it, when guys in her vicinity got into senseless strops about treating omnics like people. 

"Why not", she argued back dryly and crossed her arms in defiance. "There are lots and all kinds of omnics 'outside'. "

The Soldier bowed over in a huff and buried his Fingers into his patchy blond hair. He let out a long frustrated sound and didn't get much of his self control back as he looked up again.

"Yeees", he drawled full of red faced anger. "But usually these kind of omnics aren't three decades old, armed to their teeth fucking WARMASCHINES!!"

Hana flinched back as Jack huffed with heaving shoulders. Bastion stood at attention besides her and watched curiously. "Beep boop bee dop dop", they beeped an unidentifiable comment. 

"Don't even start, you-...", the Soldier got a dangerous look on his face, as he again turned around to Hana and leaned down, intimidating like the dangerous man he was. "You won't take Bastion off base. Out of question."

Hana wanted to scream in frustration.  
"But-... "

"No."

She wanted to stare that grumpy old guy down, but his look was the kind of deadly, she just couldn't. Irritated and red cheeked she stared at the floor. 

The Soldier didn't say anything more. He just left on stiff legged steps, that showed his still deep-seated anger. 

Hana felt burning heat prickle in her cheeks as she turned to Bastion in means to apologize. At least she tried. 

But Lena got there faster and tapped apologetically on Bastions right arm. "Oh, I am really sorry, love..."

In a blink she appeared at Hanas side, too and gave her a hug that was clearly meant to cheer her up again. "You too, that wasn't really nice... "

Hana sniffed angrily. "Well, I am not the one who lost their shit over a trip to the beach."  
Her mood got worse because Lena looked a lot like she wasn't sure on which side to stand on. Well that grumpy old grandpa was her superior once, so Hana tried not to hold it against her. "Dooooo... ", beeped Bastion in a sad sounding manner. Hana felt like it would be a good moment to give them a hug. 

"I am sorry, but I have to stand with-... with Morrison on this", spoke Winston in his booming voice and Hana basically could feel herself shrinking in embarrassed anger. 

"Well", mumbled Lena while looking uncomfortable. "It's the height of summer, love... All the loveliest places are pretty crowded now..."  
Hana felt so frustrated, she wanted to stamp er foot down. "Who even cares?! They don't do anyone any harm! And we are caging them like they are dangerous and that just isn't right!"

"That's because they 'are' dangerous, Darling", drawled McCree and looked to the door that got violently shut as Jack left the meeting.  
"Not more than my Mech", Hana groaned and lifted her arms. "My Mech is literally an 'armed to its teeth fucking war machine' and kids love it?!"

McCree snorted a laugh while Winston and Lena swapped uncertain looks. "Hana... ", Angela started and looked for the right kind of words to use. "This... This isn't an easy argument. You know, that Jack fought Bastions in the crisis?"

Hana wanted to argue back that she did too, but... well, she didn't. Not Bastion units. And somehow the Soldier losing his shit made a little more sense. 

"I know what Morrison did! ", she still snapped back, because Bastion deserved better. There wasn't a God program involved after all. "I had to write essays about him at school", she grumbled moodily, while that damn Cowboy again started to laugh his ass off. 

Angela frowned and gave him a slap to the back of his head, that made his hat fall over his eyes.  
"You have to be mindful, that there are still a lot of people alive who remember", she said. 

"Or who did fight Bastions alongside Jacks patrols all around the world", drawled McCree and tipped his hat back. "There only need to be some older guys or gals who recognize Bastions model - and it could cause a panic."

"But... It still isn't fair", muttered Hana, even though she understood what could happen. But Bastion was just this bumbling happy little omnic. They cared deeply for their favorite pet bird and never did anyone harm.  
Winston sight deeply. "I don't know what to tell you, besides that some circumstances sometimes make it hard to be fair to everyone."

"The usual half-arsed adult stuff, you mean", Hana sniffed and made McCree laugh again, while Winston gave him a dirty look. 

"Do you plan to never let Bastion out until they just get rusty?!"

Angela hummed. "Maybe we could disarm them?"  
Bastions Face plate blinked red in alarm. "Beep boop...!"  
McCree shrugged. "If you know how?"

Winston scratched his chin in thought.  
"Torbjorn would know."

Hana sprung to action.  
"I will ask him!"

\------

"Not possible", was the grumbled answer for Hanas, how she thought, pretty reasonable request. Her shoulders sagged in angry disappointment. 

Brigitte shooed her with an apologetic look out of her father's way and out of the door of the workshop. "Don't be mad, you know how he is", she laughed and Hana could feel her ears go red. "Yes, but he didn't even try..."  
Brigitte looked like she wanted to say something but in the end only let out a sigh. "Yeah", she spoke lowly. "But he was it who build the Bastions in the first place. When he says it isn't possible to just disarm them... It just isn't."

Hana felt bad, as she got back to search the base for Bastion and found them on the roof of the meteorology lab in the shine of bright sunlight.  
They just sat, beeping silent comments and played with their colorful pet bird that hopped twirling from shoulder to shoulder.  
Nothing about Bastion screamed especially dangerous - even if Hana did see the destruction just this one unit could cause on their own. 

It was more about others not freaking out and not about Bastion to behave.  
Hana still didn't like it.  
"Hey, you", she mumbled and sat down beside them. Bastion beeped a chuckle as they noticed Hana and lifted their repairing tool in a welcoming wave. The little pet bird chirped and hopped onto Bastions head. 

Hana sighed deep and let her head loll back. 

"I'm sorry, this didn't work out as I thought. "  
She had a pretty bad conscience about this.  
"Doot dot", beeped Bastion and lifted their arm to bump Hanas. It made her smile. 

"Hey, there!", was Lúcios call as he stepped on the roof, his healing beat humming as a welcome background noise that made Hana instantly feel better. In his Hand he held the line of a brightly blue Blizzard World Balloon. 

"Heard you got heads on with our favorite Dad, did you?", he said with a wide grin as he leaned down to her and made Hana laugh instantly. "Yeah, pretty much."  
Lúcio held out his Hand and pulled her onto her feet and then strolled over to Bastion. "Sorry, lil one, but for a while you will have to stay put, huh?", he said while squatting down beside them and shallowly pat Bastions shoulder. 

Bastion beeped and chuckled in a good mood. Lúcio answered with a wide grin and knotted the balloon to Bastions shoulder. "Now, what's up? Wanna play something?"

Hana grinned widely as Bastion answered in beeping chatter. Lúcio also waved to her before he went down the stairs. "You too, come on!"

Hana went instantly, right behind a happily beeping Bastion. The balloon swayed in the sunlight.


End file.
